


One More Dawn

by jupitersflytrap



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitersflytrap/pseuds/jupitersflytrap
Summary: a painting for the 2020 les mis big bang :-)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Les Mis Big Bang: Quarantine Edition





	One More Dawn

:-)


End file.
